Prove To Me That You Are Good Enough
by Ryuko
Summary: Usagi has just suffered a traumatic change in her life which has left her hurt and betrayed. And to add to that, she discovers some friends she had thought long gone.


Konnichi wa minna ! Sorry I haven't written in such a long time, I sorta lost track of everything.

Firstly, this is a total Seiya/Usagi fic, so Mamoru fans turn back. There's no Mamoru bashing…I think, but I don't want flames. Suggestions are welcome, and reviews… must I say more ?

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of you-know-who, and I own nothing, but the story line. (If I owned the original, why would Usagi be with Mamoru ?!!!)

Prove to me that you are good enough

Situation: Four years after Sailor Stars ended. Usagi and Mamoru in the park.

* * *

"Usagi, I _don't_ love you ! Please just understand ! We can't be together, it isn't right !" Mamoru tried not to yell at his former girlfriend.

"Why Mamo-chan, why are you doing this ?!?! It is _our_ destiny to be together ! What about Chibiusa ?" Usagi screamed at him, tears pouring down her face. She couldn't understand it, why now, after six years, why did he want to break up with her ? What had she done ?

"Usagi.." Mamoru began, but she interrupted him.

"I'm Usako ! Your Usako ! Don't call me Usagi !" 

"Your name is Usagi !" Mamoru replied in a heated tone.

"I always was Usako to you !"

"Not anymore." With a final glance at the woman whom he had loved and cherished for the past six years, Chiba Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen, and future Neo-King Endymion, turned his back on his destiny and future wife. 

* * *

Usagi stood there, uncomprehendingly staring at the retreating back of her beloved. A last desperate scream forced its way up her throat.

"MAMO-CHAN !!! Iieeeeee !!!" 

* * *

She didn't run after him, he had hurt her too much, but a part of her rejoiced. She was free of destiny, free to chose her own life. Yet without Mamoru. It was frightening to imagine life without him, his strong reassuring presence behind her every step. She was afraid, but she was also exhilarated. This is a new beginning, her new beginning. 

* * *

Sunshine was filtering through a narrow slit in the curtains. The small golden ray shone on the person lying in bed, the covers pulled over their head. Nevertheless, some ebony tresses still peeked out. Suddenly the alarm went. Swearing the person jumped up and grabbed the little machine that was making the huge ruckus.

"Oh man ! Seven o'clock ? I can't believe this !" The man groaned and flopped back down on the bed. His jet black hair was in knots as his indigo eyes searched the room for his robe. Finally finding it under a pile of dirty laundry, he pulled in on and exited the messy room. As he entered the kitchen, another man was already seated at the table. 

"Good morning Taiki." 

"Good morning Seiya. I trust you slept badly again ?" Taiki said to his brother.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep until three." Seiya complained, looking around for a certain silver-haired menace.

"Where's Yaten ?" He asked, as it became evident that the remaining Light was not in the kitchen.

"Still sleeping, I would guess. Yesterday was very long."

Nodding agreement, he poured himself a cup of wonderfully strong coffee. 

* * *

Taiki stole a glance at his brother, sitting there in his crimson robe, head hanging. _'I feel so sorry for him. He's suffering greatly.' _ Remembering the reason why Seiya was in this state, the tall Light couldn't help but think that it was partially Seiya's own fault that he was suffering. If he wasn't so stubborn and set in his ways, he would be happy now.

* * *

"Seiya, when will you stop this ?" 

Seiya smiled wryly. He was wondering when the guy was going to ask him that question. _'I'll never stop, not until Odango is mine. I'll suffer through hell and back if that means Odango by my side.'_

"Never Taiki, never." Was the soft reply.

* * *

The rain was thumping down hard on the pavement, but for a small woman, it didn't matter. She didn't care. Her life was ruined, there was nothing to live for anymore. Stumbling, she continued on her fruitless journey to the apartment on the other side of town.

__

'I want him back, I can't live without him.' Was all Usagi could think about. At first, a new, exciting future was awaiting her, but she soon came to realize that without Mamoru, it would crumble and become dust. She needed him.

"Mamo-chan.." Her weak, kittenish voice was drowned out by the downpour of rain. "Mamo-chan…" 

Her feet were becoming heavier, her vision blurred. She hadn't eaten for so long, her strength was at its end. Before she collapsed, Usagi thought _'Mamo-chan, come back to me…' _

* * *

Seiya had forgotten his umbrella as he went to his car, and he was walking back quickly towards the house as he saw a small slumped figure at the entrance. A mob of golden curls, the odangos… 

"Usagi !" Seiya cried as he realized who the person at his doorstep was. Hastening to her side, he found out she had fainted. Scooping her up, like as if she were a feather, he carried his love inside the warmth of the house, all thoughts of work forgotten.

* * *

Usagi woke up to the delicious smell of food. For a second, just for a second, she forgot that Mamoru had left her, and reverted back to her childish and innocent ways.

"Mom, have you made pancakes again ? I love pancakes." Her voice was drowsy and soft, but the person next to her heard anyway.

A light chuckle was heard, as the person sighed with relief and said.

"Tsukino-san, I believe that I look nothing like your mother, but I accept the compliment about the pancakes nevertheless." 

Hearing that familiar voice, Usagi shot up in bed. Unbelieving, she turned to the speaker. Long brown hair tied in a ponytail, violet eyes… 

"Taiki ?" She whispered before launching herself at the tall man. Unable to handle the shock of seeing her long-lost friend, and the pain of losing Mamoru, Usagi burst into tears. 

"Tsukino-san ?" Taiki had no idea how to handle the hysterical Usagi, as he helplessly looked around for a distraction. At that moment, Seiya came in with breakfast. Upon seeing Usagi up, he promptly dropped the tray and came forward to take the sobbing woman from his brother.

"Odango… Odango, what's wrong ?" He asked in a low, soothing voice as his hands stroke her back for comfort. 

"Seiya… Seiya… he…he left me !" Usagi barely got out between sobs. 

"What ?!" He couldn't believe what he heard. 

Usagi just buried herself deeper in his chest and wept. Seiya tried his best to comfort her and tell her that he was there for her. Slowly her tears subsided as the fatigue kicked in. 

"Seiya…thank you, for being there." She managed to say before her eyelids lowered and she fell asleep again.

Gently he laid her back on to the bed and covered her with his blanket. Softly Seiya kissed Usagi forehead.

__

'Sleep well, my love.' 

* * *

The birds were chattering brightly as Usagi awoke again. Curiously she looked around. This wasn't her room, her room was pink with bunnies and moons and stars. This room was red, with various sporting trophies and pictures of people she didn't know. Glancing next to her, she found her rescuer slumped over a chair by the bed. 

__

'Seiya…' Usagi watched the handsome man sleep. He truly looked angelic as he slept. So sweet and peaceful, almost like a baby. Softly she stroked his face and pushed back a few bangs that were covering his face from her sight. Suddenly an eyelid opened and indigo pupils stared into her summer blue ones.

"Seiya !!!" Usagi yelped. Crying with outrage "How long have you been awake ?!?!"

That sexy smile found its way to his lips as he turned on the charm. " Long enough."

"You…!" Furious, she grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. He responded by whacking her back with another pillow, and so the Great Pillow Fight started. For every thump Seiya received, he gave Usagi one back. This lasted for about 10 minutes, and then the two collapsed in a heap of feathers. Laughing Usagi tackled Seiya and he fell down. Twisting himself around, he proceeded to tickle the golden-haired goddess senseless. 

"Seiya…Seiya *giggle*…stop…*laugh* …please…*giggle*..stop…" Usagi gasped out. 

"Fine." Seiya stopped his tickle attack, as he gazed down into Usagi's cerulean eyes. They were so beautiful, so innocent. Unknown to him, his face was getting closer to Usagi's, but when he was mere millimeters away from her lips, Seiya pulled away. It wasn't right, she had just been hurt by a man, she didn't need another to complicate her life.

* * *

Usagi saw Seiya' s face coming closer, but at the last instant he stopped. A wave of disappointment washed over her as he pulled away, yet she was also glad that he respected her pain.

Smiling impishly at Seiya, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 

* * *

She had only meant a harmless, friendly kiss, but the fire and emotions that were searing through her body the instant her lips touched him, was anything but friendly. The feeling was so intense that it took her breath away. Even though it wasn't a true kiss, its impact on her was stunning, sweetness was racing into her body from where they touched. She was aware of his hands brushing her shoulder, the warmth of his body so near to her, even the few strands of his soft midnight hair sent shocks up and down her nerves. With a soft gasp, Usagi fell back into the heap of feathers on the floor, her eyes wide. Seiya's on the contrary were closed, he was still savoring the sweetness from being kissed by an angel. Finally he opened his eyes. In them, Usagi read so much raw emotion that it frightened her.

"Usagi…" Seiya began, but she quickly ducked under the curve of his arms to scramble to the door.

Looking back at her best friend, she could barely contain a sob.

"I'm sorry, Seiya. I just can't…" And with just that, she was gone, hurtling out of his life and trying to escape his love.

* * *

Seiya sat there, dumbfounded, amidst the feathers and remains of his bed. Why did she run away ? Groaning, he hugged his knees up to his chest. Silent tears made their way down his face, as he cried. This was how Taiki later found him, in the fetal position he had so often watched his brother mourn over an impossible love. 

* * *

Like it, minna ? This fic will have two alternate endings, depending on your choice. I think the next chapter will make it clearer to you. Have fun reading !!!

Ryuko.


End file.
